


The Dead Bard

by Iris_H11



Series: Poems for a Thursday [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Inspired by Sam Riegel, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_H11/pseuds/Iris_H11
Summary: For Sam and ScanlanFor all the time you made us laugh and even more, for the times you made us cry
Series: Poems for a Thursday [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193927
Kudos: 1





	The Dead Bard

**Author's Note:**

> For Sam and Scanlan   
> For all the time you made us laugh and even more, for the times you made us cry

He was supposed to live to tell the tale 

Immortalize the story and song 

Sing their ballade of victory 

Somehow it all went wrong 

His role was to recount their deeds 

Be held to account for their deeds

Not to save them 

But to plant their seeds

Aid your allies from a distance

Keep away from the fight 

That’s how he’d always survived 

But it hadn’t worked that night 

The merry minstrel lay dead 

A song still on his lips

A joke curled in his eyes

A dance in his hips 

In the end his cowardice failed him

Bravery and love won out 

That silly man who sang for his supper 

Gave his life with little doubt 

With but a wish to save his friends 

His sisters and his brothers

He died as he had always lived

A Fool - for others 


End file.
